


“I Love You”

by A_ducking_idiot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ducking_idiot/pseuds/A_ducking_idiot
Summary: Virgil’s been mute since middle school, and has been dating Logan since junior year of high school.Now, the two live together and go to college. Virgil’s been working with his therapist on possibly talking to the select few people he trusts.So naturally, the first thing he says to anyone other than Emile, is to Logan.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	“I Love You”

Virgil thought back to his and Logan’s first meeting as he practiced pronouncing various words.

_ Logan looked up at the person he just bumped into. It was finals week and he was frazzled, if he didn’t make an A his father- he didn’t wanna think about it. _

_ “My apologies, I suppose I was rushing to class.” _

_ Virgil nodded, stepping out of his way and continuing to walk. _

_ That is until he heard a “wait!” _

_ Virgil turned around, looking at him and tilting his head to the side slightly. _

_ “It would be rude of me to not ask your name-“ _

_ Logan’s cheeks were visibly pink, which struck Virgil as odd. _

_ Virgil pulled out his phone, unlocking it and opening his notes app. He noticed as Logan watched, he didn’t seem to be as curious as people usually were. _

_ He showed the phone to him, the letters spelling the name “Virgil”. _

_ Logan nodded. “Thank you, my name is Logan. Are you deaf or hard of hearing?” He didn’t sound rude or anything, just genuinely curious. _

_ Virgil shook his head, typing on the next line. “I’m mute but I can hear”. _

_ “Vur-jil- is that how you pronounce it?” Logan got a nod and a slight smile. “Would you consider starting a friendship with me?” _

_ Virgil thought for a few moments, if this guy was being genuine- maybe it was worth a shot. He nodded. _

_ “Thank you, may I ask what your preferred way of communication is? If you prefer using sign language, I’m willing to learn how to read it.” _

_ Virgil perked up a bit, typing on his phone as quick as he could. “I can do anything that doesn’t require talking but I like sign and typing because they’re easy for me,” and then added on the next line, “could you put your number in my phone?” _

_ Logan nodded, offering a polite smile. _

_ “I will.” _

Virgil smiled. Logan was his first friend since he moved schools, and even after that the two only made three more friends.

Eventually, the two started dating in secret. Virgil would be dead if his mother found out while he was living under her roof, but she didn’t. He told her only after him and Logan moved into an apartment, in another state, to attend college together.

He knew Logan was going to be back from his afternoon classes, and after months of practicing, Virgil thought he was ready.

In all the years of being friends, and boyfriends, Logan had never heard Virgil speak a word. Virgil  _hadn’t _ spoken a word for even longer than that. That didn’t mean they didn’t communicate, though. They communicated very well, about everything.

Like when Logan wanted to get himself and Virgil promise rings, because they both knew they wanted to get married. They just couldn’t do an engagement or even a small wedding, they didn’t have enough money for that. They still don’t. But instead of springing the rings on him, Logan asked Virgil if he would be willing to get promise rings, they both knew and discussed the implications of that.

Virgil sighed in front of his mirror. It had been so long, he forgot how to pronounce so many things. He had to relearn a lot, now he knew a few phrases for certain. 

Instead of trying to relearn to pronounce his whole vocabulary at once, he focused on common phrases him and Logan “said” to each other. Things like, yes, no, I love you, what do you want for dinner, I am, I’m not, okay, I made you coffee, how was class, hey. He started to keep a list of everything they communicated, through Logan talking, himself typing or signing, and general body language.

In no way was he replacing all his usual methods of talking to Logan, he just wanted to  talk  talk when it was inconvenient to sign or type.

He tried not to make it a big deal to himself. He was just surprising Logan with the first time he’s talked to another person who wasn’t his therapist in years, no big deal, right?

Right?

Oh god, what if Logan hated his voice?

Before he could spiral too much, he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up, seeing a text from Logan saying that he was in the apartment complex’s garage.

This was it.

Virgil gulped, a grin finding its way onto his face. He was excited, and nervous.

Didn’t Pinkie Pie have a word for that in My Little Pony?

He rushed to the door, standing a bit away. Logan’s text was always so he didn’t startle Virgil, it was one of the first things he learned to do when they moved in together.

Virgil watched the door unlock, his irrational anxiety spike not getting rid of his excitement. He was bouncing on his toes.

His smile grew when he saw his boyfriend. His amazing and cherished boyfriend, with the hair as dark as the night.

Oh he was even more gorgeous than the day they met.

Logan locked the door behind him, looking at Virgil and smiling softly.

“Hello dearest, you seem to be excited.”

Virgil nodded, not wanting to spoil it quite yet.

“Would you mind sharing the reason for this?”

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck hesitantly, showing the nervousness to Logan.

“You’re nervous-“

Virgil nodded again.

“You can’t sign nor can you type with your hands like this.”

Virgil nodded once again. Logan gave a confused look, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

What could he say? He picked things up from Virgil.

“I- lo-ve- I l-ove- y-ou-“ His words were broken up, his voice shaky and uncertain. He’d typed and signed the sentence too many times to count, but he kinda loved hearing his voice say those words. Despite how his voice came out.

Logan’s eyes widened, a small smile growing.

“I love you as well, Virgil. You don’t have to-“

“I- kn-ow-“

“You’re comfortable enough to start talking?”

Virgil unwrapped his arms and pulled out his phone. He typed into the notes app, like always.

_ “Just in certain circumstances, it felt nice to say that though. I’m still relearning how to say a bunch of words.” _

Logan read the message, his smile going soft.

“I can help you learn if you need me to, and I’ll never force you to speak if you don’t want to.”

Virgil nodded a thanks, smiling at him.

“Your voice is just as handsome as I imagined it to be. I’m glad you’re comfortable with me, dearest.”

“M-me t-oo.”


End file.
